Chapter 5/Returning to 2385
(Space, 2385) Both the Kingston and the Intrepid exit the rift as it closes. (USS Intrepid, main bridge) Welcome to the 24th century says Typhuss as he looks at Hoshi and Amanda. They're both amazed. Sir we're being hailed by the Kingston, Admiral Cain wants to see you and Commander Madden on board the ship Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at her console then over her shoulder at Captain Kira. Well lets not keep the Admiral waiting, Commander Madden says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. They head to the turbolift. (USS Kingston, briefing room) I can't believe you three Admiral Cain says as she looks at both Commander Madden, Captains Kira and Tyson. They're both at attention. Not only did you two went through a rift but you also brought back two officers that are long dead now what do you two have to say about this Admiral Cain says as she looks at them both. Admiral, the Intrepid was pulled through that rift to an alternate reality where the Xindi destroyed Earth in 2154, they wanted to go with us they had permission from Captain Tucker to go with us, their history is different from ours says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Cain. Then Captain Tyson chimes in. Admiral the Kingston was ordered to find the Intrepid if you reviewed our sensor records you'll see what's left of Earth that would of been our reality if President Archer didn't stop the Xindi Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Cain. She sits down in the chair. They'll have to relearn everything to catch up with the year Admiral Cain says as she looks at them. Ma'am I'll be happy to take them to Earth with Captain Kira's permission because the Intrepid took some serious damage in that reality and their warp drive is still down Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Cain then at Captain Kira. She shakes her head. No, they'll be taken to Earth aboard the USS Pegasus and as for you two I'm putting both ships on guard duty a shipment of stem bots is pasting through sector 589 and we don't want the Der'kal to get ahold of them maybe this will make you two think twice before bringing someone from another reality to this one Admiral Cain says as she looks at them both and she leaves the briefing room as their both shocked by this. Babysitting stem bots what the hell there's nothing to do on those missions Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. We are getting off easy says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Stem bot sitting isn't what I call getting off easy and I'm suppose to meet Michelle at Deep Space 9 for dinner after this mission John says as he looks at Typhuss. Well too bad, you can't now says Typhuss as he looks at John. (USS Intrepid, Captain's ready room) You're being punished by Cain for being sucked into an alternate reality? Kira says as she's on the monitor. Yeah and for bringing two officers from the Enterprise (NX-01) here, the Intrepid and the Kingston are going to be on guard duty a shipment of stem bots is pasting through sector 589 says Typhuss as he looks at Kira on the screen. She isn't happy. Typhuss that's bull you shouldn't have to be forced to protect stem bots both the Kingston and the Intrepid are too great of ships that need better assignments Kira says on the screen. I agree with you Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira on the screen. But? Kira asked her husband on the screen. Orders are orders and I have to follow mine says Typhuss as he looks at Kira on the screen. Even if its from an Admiral that has something against you, the Tyson brothers, and John Martin when it comes to interesting missions Kira says on the monitor. Yes, did you know Admiral Cain and I served together on Starbase 32 when she was an Ensign says Typhuss as he looks at Kira on the screen. Bridge to Captain Kira Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss pushes the com panel on the desk. What is it Commander says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. Sir both Corporal Cole and Commander Sato are waiting for you in the shuttlebay Commander Madden says on the com. I'm on my way says Typhuss as he closes the channel and ends the transmission with Kira. Typhuss pushes a button on his desk and the screen goes back into the desk. Typhuss gets up and leaves his ready room. (Deck 6, main shuttlebay) Typhuss walks into the shuttlebay. What can I do for you two says Typhuss as he looks at Hoshi and Amanda. We're ready to depart sir and it will be hard but nice to see Earth again Hoshi says as she looks at Typhuss and John who just got there. Amanda Cole looks at them. I'm gonna show all those young MACOs what I can do Amanda says as she looks at the two Captains. When you two get done relearning what you need to know I want to assign you two to the Intrepid when you get back says Typhuss as he looks at Hoshi and Amanda. Uh, sir most Academy cadets who graduate don't get assigned to Sovereign class vessels their first time out it maybe several assignments before they'll be assigned to a Sovereign class starship Commander Madden says as he looks at Captain Kira. Before Hoshi leaves she and John have a moment. I guess we'll be working together on some assignments Hoshi says as she looks at him. He nods. You look like my John same face, same eyes, and same voice Hoshi says as she looks at him. He smiles a bit. Which brings me to my next question how could you marry such a man John smiles as he looks at Hoshi. Hoshi kisses him and then she gets onto the shuttle and it takes off.